


blamin' it all on the nights on broadway

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Sexual Fantasy, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin gets flustered whenever he sees Dan dancing because of how fluid and hip orientated his dance moves are so when Arin sees the video on NSP's instagram of Danny dancing, his fantasy kind of runs away from him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. singin' them love songs

**Author's Note:**

> prompt found [here](https://instagram.com/p/5Sm-VzR7oR/)
> 
> this fic got sooooo the fuck away from me and I have no idea how. it was meant to be a 5 +1 thing and shit and then suddenly this intense angsty feeling creeps in like the fuck? I'ono. I'm 50/50 with this fic because I don't think it's good and it didn't entirely go how I planned it too and just ??? why do the majority, if not all, of the Egobang fics I write have some form of fucking in them?? why??
> 
> anyway, that instagram video of Danny dancing got to me like hot damn son, why you gotta do this to me you sexy bastard. basically, I transferred my frustrations onto Arin, I think, pfft
> 
> Title from _Nights on Broadway_ by The Bee Gee's

It’s not that Arin hasn’t seen Dan dance before; it’s just that he doesn’t see him dance often. When Dan does dance in front of Arin, it’s dance moves that aren’t serious, that are meant to make you laugh hysterically at the absurdity of his awkward and out of beat movements. It’s the type of dancing most would refer to as ‘dad dancing’, cheesy and ridiculous, and it makes Arin smile each time Dan does it, because it’s ridiculous to see.

But that doesn’t mean Arin hasn’t seen Dan dance seriously before; on the rare occasions Arin has caught Dan dancing seriously, he’s always felt flustered because of it because the way Dan moves, when he’s actually putting the effort in, is hypnotic. His movements are fluid, lanky body moving easily with the rhythm and beat of the music, whether Arin can hear the music or not. Sometimes he just catches Dan dancing to nothing but to whatever he’s humming to himself, hips swaying and arms raising and falling, his whole body moving together in one fluid motion.

The first time he can remember catching Dan dancing he’s coming out of the Grump room, wondering whether to make a sandwich quickly or to just grab a bag of crisps, and when he exits the room and looks towards the kitchen area, he stops dead in his tracks at the sight. Dan’s in the kitchen, sliding along the floor in his socks with his hips swaying to some music he’s singing to himself, humming some of the song before singing some of the lyrics under his breath. There’s steam coming from the kettle and the sound of metal clinking can be heard so Arin assumes Dan’s made himself a hot drink and is stirring the contents of whatever the drink is.

His hips sway, moving left and then right and back again, sometimes circling round and creating an eight shape in the air. He slides along the floor and pops open the fridge door, retrieving the milk and popping open the lid, pouring some of the milk into his mug, still moving his body to whatever beat he’s creating. Arin watches hypnotized as his friend gracefully moves his body to an unknown rhythm, the milk being replaced back in the fridge and the door shut with a side hip thrust before he moves his way back to the counter.

When he finally finishes his performance, after stirring his drink one last time and setting away the spoon in the sink to be rinsed later, Dan stops dancing and takes a sip of his drink. He sighs contentedly, happy with the results and Arin tries to snap himself out of his trance. He steps away from the doorway and into the room, walking over into the kitchen just as Dan turns around and spots him, a blush high on his cheeks. Arin can’t tell if it’s because of the exertion caused by dancing or because he’s embarrassed at the thought Arin saw him dancing.

“Hey man,” Dan says almost breathily, almost shakily, and Arin tries to ignore the softness and breathlessness of Dan’s voice.

“Hey,” Arin says, coming into the kitchen and getting a glass from one of the cupboards so he can pour himself some water. He places the glass beneath the tap and watches the water flow until it reaches near the top and then turns the tap off and leans against the counter behind him. He takes a swig from his glass, letting the cool liquid refresh him as he takes a few big gulps, and then decides to spare Dan any embarrassment he might feel and comments, “Just came out to get a drink quick, and something to eat. You want anything?”

He’s trying to pretend he didn’t see anything and Dan looks wary, as if unsure if Arin actually did see something or not. He raises the mug of something steaming back up to his lips and takes a sip, shaking his head when he lowers the mug to say, “Nah man, I’m good.”

“Okay, can you set the game up for me when you go back in? I’ll be in there in a sec,” Arin replies and Dan nods, making his way back into the Grump space to set up another game for them to begin playing and recording. Arin hopes the flush on his cheeks didn’t give him away that he had been watching Dan this entire time.

*

It’s been a while since then and Arin’s only ever occasionally seen Dan dance seriously but over the course of the two years he’s known Dan, he’s gotten more confident in his dancing, not getting quite as embarrassed when people catch him swaying his hips or moving his whole body in one fluid motion. Still, he doesn’t always try to dance in front of others but he doesn’t seem to be as flustered about it when people catch him doing it, only turning his serious dance moves into his comical ‘dad dancing’ to make the person laugh with him.

It’s one of the reason it’s a bit of a pleasant surprise when Arin ventures onto Instagram (because although he hasn’t posted on his account in god knows when, he still likes to check the app occasionally to see if Mark, NSP or the other Grumps have posted anything) and sees the video the Ninja Sex Party insta account have posted.

He taps the screen automatically, allowing the sound to play through his phones speakers as he watches Dan begin dancing next to Brian on the screen. The Bee Gee’s ‘ _Nights on Broadway_ ’ is playing in the background as Dan dances and mouths along to the lyrics, Brien doing so as well with the backing singers. Arin can’t help but stare at his screen, almost dumbfounded, as Dan sways to the music, his arms rising above his head and his whole body swaying from his hips along to the music. He looks so carefree, a grin plastered on his face even as he mouths along to the song.

Arin can feel his cheeks growing warm as the videos loops repeatedly, showing him again and again the image of Dan dancing, hips swaying, thrusting, body moving in an endless flowing movement of carefree joy. Arin watched Dan’s arms cut through the air, hands moving in the motion of a wave before transitioning swiftly into Dan moving to the side and clicking his fingers, about to move to the other side and repeat the action before the video cut off and looped again.

He wasn’t sure how many times the video looped before he was finally able to click off the video, his cheeks feeling too warm for his liking. He covered his face with his hands and sank low on the couch he was sitting on in his living room, making a high pitched whine in the back of his throat for lack of anything better to do. He felt stupid for becoming so flustered over the video but fuck if watching Dan dance and move his hips like that didn’t make Arin feel hot all over, his body tingling after watching that video loop over and over again for god knows how many times.

If it couldn’t get any worse, he felt shame wash over him as he thought of the video and his cock gave an involuntary twitch of interest. This was his best friend he was thinking about and yet still, if he thought about the way Dan’s hips swayed and thrust into the air, his arms rising above his head, letting his shirt ride up just that little bit to show a sliver of skin...

Rising quickly from where he was slouched on the sofa, Arin made his way into his bedroom, shutting the door swiftly behind him. Suzy wasn’t home yet and Arin felt another bout of shame wash over him at the thought but he still lay down on the bed and got himself comfortable. There was a hesitant moment where he thought about stopping this and just taking a cold shower but instead he went ahead and pulled down the shorts he was wearing and took his half erect cock in his hand, pumping his hand up and down his length lazily for a moment to bring himself to full attention. Once he was, he brought his hand up and spat into his palm, needing a quick way to slick his shaft and make it easier to move his hand.

Lowering his hand again, he spread his legs a little wider, bending them slightly to create more room. He took himself back in his now slick hand and began pumping along his shaft again, giving his tip a squeeze every so often on the way up before going back down to his base. He sighed breathlessly, resting his head back against his pillow and shutting his eyes as his hand continued to move against his cock. He brought his free arm up and covers his eyes, making everything appear pitch black, making it easier for him to envision the video he had seen just moments before.

He thinks about Dan’s hips moving in one swift motion, swaying side to side or thrusting forward into the air, his arms raised above his head. He thinks about Dan laid out on Arin’s bed, arms raised above his head and locked in place at the wrists by Arin’s hand as he pulled up Dan’s shirt with the other. In his vision, he’s pushing Dan’s shirt up until it gets trapped beneath his armpits, his entire chest and stomach bare for his eyes to roam over and admire, toned skin strung tight like a bow as he arched into the touch of Arin’s wandering fingers. Arin’s sure Dan’s mouth would open in a moan that would shakily make its way out of him, his body pushing up to meet Arin’s fingers that would trail along his sides, across his ribs and along his collarbones, soon sliding down his chest until they swept past his navel. Then he would slowly, teasingly, unbutton Dan’s jeans and slip them off his slender frame, praising Dan when he raised his hips to make it easier for Arin to slip off his baggy jeans.

Arin moaned to himself, biting at his bottom lip to try and stop himself from moaning aloud again. His hand sped up against his cock, the tip leaking enough for him to find it easier to pump along his shaft, the movements fast and slick as he continued to dream of his fantasy.

Once he had slipped Dan’s jeans off and thrown them to the floor, he would slide down Dan’s body, ordering him to keep his arms raised above his head, and would admire his impressive bulge through his boxers. He would press his thumb against the tip through the material and feel it dampen beneath his touch, hear Dan groan above him with sexual frustration that would only make Arin grin. He would lean forward and mouth at Dan’s cock through his boxers, sucking at the tip through the soft material as Dan’s hips would sway side to side with barely contained lust, his hips soon thrusting up to bury his cock in the warmth of Arin’s mouth. Arin would press his hands against Dan’s beautiful slender hips and pin them in place against the bed, continuing to mouth down along his shaft through the material of his boxers.

Soon though, once Dan had begged for Arin to suck him off, had begged with every fibre of his being, Arin would lean back and remove Dan’s boxers, quickly replacing his mouth on Dan’s cock before he even had a chance to miss the warmth of his mouth. He would hear Dan gasp above him and moan his name, his hips thrusting up again, fucking Arin’s face like the lustful slut Arin knows he would be.

Arin stifles back a moan, biting so hard on his bottom lip that he’s sure he tastes blood. He’s so close and his body feels light and tingly and yet coiled tight and too hot all at once and he gasps loudly, continuing his fantasy to bring him to climax. His arm covering his eyes moves lower, reaching down between his spread legs to palm at his balls as he fucks up into the tight grip of his fist. He skips forward in his fantasy and imagines he’s lying down on the bed with Dan naked and shaking above him, barely able to control how badly he wants Arin to fuck him. His hips are moving, thrusting so his and Arin’s cock brush together and Arin imagines Dan biting at his lip to hold back a gasp or a moan, imagines Dan looking down at him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks, his mouth falling open, all slick and bitten red, and moaning breathlessly, “ _Arin..._ ”

He loses it then, Dan’s name ripped from his lips in the form of a barely contained groan, come streaking his stomach and coating his still pumping fingers. He pants heavily, his eyes opening suddenly and breaking him away from the fantasy he had built up in his mind, his hand coming to a stop as he takes in what’s just happened. He glances down at himself, grimacing at the mess he’s made like he’s some armature teenager who’s just discovered masturbation.

Getting up, he grimaces at his grossness and quickly makes his way to the bathroom, bringing his shorts with him so that once he’s cleaned up he can redress himself. He shuts the bathroom door behind himself and begins cleaning himself up, grabbing at tissues and feeling sticky and disgusting. He realizes he can’t wear his shirt, now covered in come streaks, and pulls it off over his head, discarding it on the floor to put in the washing machine in a moment. He turns on the cold tap in the sink and lets the water run for a moment before cupping the water in his hands and splashing it over his face to help cool him back down. He does this a few more times and then turns off the tap, leaning his hands on either side of the sink to support his weight while water droplets run down along his face, collecting at the tip of his nose before falling into the empty sink.

When he looks up, he seems himself in the mirror hanging above the sink and he frowns at his reflection, feeling the shame from earlier hit him full force at the actions he’s just done. He feels disgusted with himself for thinking about his best friend like that and he sighs, dropping his head back down to stare blankly at the sink.

“What the _fuck_ have I done...”


	2. singin' them straight to the heart songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got away from me again. I had a lil plan on what I was gonna write and trust me when I say it's stuck to my lil plan, I just assumed this chapter would be about 1,500 words at most and yet here we are, 3,917 words later.
> 
> I need to stop writing so many sexual Egobang fics like ffs even if I plan fluff it becomes porn, wtf is going on.
> 
> hope you all enjoy it either way
> 
> ps. someone else wrote a fic based on the video of Dan dancing and it's fucking rad so go check that shit out, two fics for the price of one brah: [Four Shots In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4373465)

When Dan finally arrived back from signing all of the NSP albums, posters and other merch, Arin couldn’t help but feel a hot flush of nerves and shame come over him when he saw his friend again. He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling the soft strands as a way to distract himself from looking his friend in the eye as he greeted him. His smile felt false and awkward tugging at his lips but if Dan noticed, he didn’t mention it, and only clapped Arin on the back as a way of greeting.

It didn’t take them long to get back into the swing of things, hanging out together and recording videos for Game Grumps. As the days passed them by it became easier for Arin to hang around Dan again, pushing what he did to the back of his mind as if it never happened at all. Dan was none the wiser that his friend had jerked off to the thought of him and so there was no reason for him to find out and soon, Arin began to relax back into their friendship, forgetting that what he had done had happened at all.

A week went by and Arin had all but pushed away the memories and fantasies of Dan riding him or fucking his mouth, or anything to do with him possibly giving Arin a lap dance with those sinful hips. He hadn’t touched himself for the entire week in fear of returning to those fantasies but he didn’t mind that as much, and instead poured his energy into video games to try and distract himself from his sexual frustrations over his best friend.

It wasn’t like it was that hard anyway; Dan rarely danced in front of people and when he did, it was jokingly, all awkward movements and goofy dance moves that made you laugh rather than get enticed by his sinful hip thrusts and want to nibble on the skin peeking out from beneath his rising shirt. No, Arin could manage just fine and push away any sinful thoughts about his best friends incredibly enticing dance moves to the back of his mind, where they would be locked away and never seen again.

At least that’s what he told himself.

It was just another day in the Grump office when it happened; after recording a few videos, Arin got up and left the room to go and grab himself and Dan a drink from the kitchen. He left the Grump space, leaving Dan alone in the room to entertain himself, and made his way over to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the cupboards. He poured them some water from the tap and took a sip of his drink, refreshing his dry mouth quickly before his picked up the glasses and began making his way back towards the Grump room. He couldn’t have been gone more than two or three minutes, tops, but as he stood in front of the door to the recording space, he was sure he could hear some faint music playing.

He listened for a while, trying to hear what music was playing but he couldn’t guess what the tune was. He moved one of the glasses from his hand to the crook of his arm, making sure it was steady and wouldn’t spill before he opened the door to the Grump room and stepped through the door, only to stop in his tracks at what he saw.

Dan was standing up from the sofa and was _dancing_ , hips swaying to and fro while his arms moved in waves that turned into his arms rising above his head as his hips took centre fold in his dance. Music was blaring from his phone and Arin glanced over towards where the device was perched on the sofa’s arm, the screen showing a YouTube video he didn’t recognize, the music unknown as it blasted from the speakers. Still, Dan’s body swayed, almost looking like a shiver running down his spine before it reached his hips and he thrust forward before moving his pelvis in an imitation of an eight figure.

Arin was still stood in the doorway, feeling dumbfounded at the sight before him; he was pretty sure his jaw was open in surprise and his cheeks were defiantly warm, although he hoped they didn’t actually appear too red. He was debating leaving the room and shutting the door, maybe knocking on the door and making it appear as if he had not just been standing in the doorway staring at Dan dancing for a while five minutes, when the man in question whirled round and stopped mid dance.

He stared at Arin and Arin watched as Dan’s cheeks slowly began to turn a vibrant shade of pink, most likely from embarrassment at being caught dancing in the Grump room. Arin managed to shut his jaw with an audible click, smiling sheepishly at his friend who smiled sheepishly back, his once serious (and oh so fucking sexy, god dammit) dancing now at a halt. His arms were still above his head, his whole body frozen in place from where he had left off dancing but in an attempt to laugh it off he lowered his arms and swivelled his hips, moving his arms to slide either side, back and forth while his shoulders created a wave motion as his arms moved.

He looked ridiculous, movements over exaggerated as he manoeuvred his lanky frame awkwardly to the music still blasting from his phone. Arin couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head as he stepped into the room, the door closing behind him as he made his way around the sofa and handed Dan his glass of water. Dan stopped dancing, his cheeks now thoroughly flushed and a goofy grin on his face that Arin tried to mimicked, although it felt false on his face. His mind was reeling from seeing Dan dancing again, not the ludicrous dancing that he had done a moment before to defuse the awkward tension in the room but the dancing he had been doing before he realized Arin was in the room.

Arin took a quick gulp of his water, trying to distract and cool himself down after what had just happened. He felt flustered and he felt stupid for _being_ flustered about it. Dan was his best friend and feeling like this just because the lanky fucker knew how to move his hips while dancing was stupid, not that Arin’s dick apparently cared about the illogical feelings. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to disperse his dirty thoughts so as not to encourage his dick to stand to attention, but it was kind of hard when Dan was sat beside him, ever so slightly out of breath from dancing with his mouth hanging open just so. Arin quickly averted his gaze and continued to guzzle down his drink.

“You okay there Arin?” Dan enquired when Arin almost choked on his drink while trying to swallow it all in one go. Arin spluttered and choked and Dan reached over to clap him on his back, soon beginning to rub soothing circles through his shirt while Arin tried to regain his breath. Eventually, after another bout of spluttering, Arin gave Dan the thumbs up that he was okay and gave a final cough for good measure. Dan drew another circle into his back through his shirt before pulling away, commenting, “Dude, there wasn’t some water guzzling competition going on, you didn’t have to try and drink it all in one go.”

“I know,” Arin replied, lifting his head and leaning back against the back of the sofa, “I was just really thirsty.”

Dan laughed at that and said, “I could tell,” as he took a sip from his own drink, giving a slight moan as the water touched his lips. Arin tried to ignore the sound and picked up a controller, focusing his attention back onto the game they were playing. He made sure the recording equipment was ready and began another recording session, trying to centre his thoughts back onto the game he was playing. Every now and then though, he would catch a glance of Dan out of the corner of his eye and would watch him as he reclined lazily against the sofa, resting one arm along the back of the sofa so he could reach up and fiddle with his hair absentmindedly.

Arin would get distracted watching the curls twirl around his fingers before his eyes would travel down towards his hips, his thoughts wandering back to the Instagram video, to just moments before when he caught Dan dancing. It was only when his character got lost or almost died on screen that he snapped his gaze away and focused back onto the game he was meant to be playing. He felt so distracted and it was ridiculous because he shouldn’t _be_ distracted. Him and Dan had sat next to each other on the couch all the time playing video games and now wasn’t any different.

Except it was because Arin couldn’t stop thinking about wanting to pause the game and the recording and just slide his way down between his friends legs, spreading them wide and unzipping his jeans slowly. He’s sure Dan would be confused, his mouth opening in a question until Arin took him out of his boxers and slide his jeans down low enough to wrap his mouth around his-

“Arin?”

Arin sat up straight, his thoughts clearing for a moment as he watched his character die on screen. He sighed heavily and dropped the controller in his lap, frustrated at himself for getting so distracted. He ran his fingers through his hair and ruffled the fine strands, tugging lightly as a way to centre himself. He scowled at the controller in his lap and scratched lightly and absentmindedly at his scalp.

Dan looked at him in confused concern and reached across the pause the recording, knowing something was wrong. He reclined back into his seat and repositioned himself to face Arin before saying, “You alright man? You seem kind of distracted.”

Arin was pouting now, feeling stupid and frustrated with himself. He sighed and replied, “Nah man, I’m good. Just getting frustrated, the usual.”

Dan quirked a brow at that, propping his arm up against the back of the sofa and leaning his cheek against his hand, his thumb propped beneath his chin. He stared at Arin who only seemed to grow more flustered under his gaze.

“Perhaps it was my super crazy awesome dance moves that have gotten you all distracted, hm?” Dan joked, a smile tugging at his lips until he noticed Arin’s cheeks grow darker in colour, his eyes shifting away from his controller to look at Dan in alarm. For a moment he seemed almost panicked but he quickly looked away from Dan and stared at the screen in front of them with a look of controlled indifference.

Dan hesitated before continuing, curious now, “Was it really my dancing that’s gotten you all hot and bothered?” Arin didn’t say anything in response and Dan leaned forward, intrigued, his hand reaching down to push the game controller out of Arin’s lap (much to the brunettes alarm) so he could slide his way onto his lap with ease. He draped his arms over Arin’s shoulders, and shifted his hips to get more comfortable, noting how Arin held back a gasp while he did so. He could see Arin’s hands hovering in mid air by his hips and reached down to push his hands so they were on him, trying to hold back a grin when Arin’s fingers dug into his hips instinctively. He draped his arms back over Arin’s shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Was it really my dancing Arin? Is that why you’re so distracted, because all you can think about is me?” Dan murmured into Arin’s ear, rocking his hips forward once to gouge his reaction. He whimpered in response and shied away from Dan’s warm breath ghosting against the shell of his ear, even though his grip on Dan’s hips only tightened further.

“What was it about my dancing Arin? Tell me,” he whispered, his voice taking on a deeper and rougher tone. Curiosity had gotten the best of him because he wanted to know what it was that had made Arin become so distracted, that was making him grip Dan so tightly.

“I-” Arin began, seeming hesitant to speak, “I saw the video on Instagram... Dan, fuck,” he broke off as Dan thought back to the video, recalling the reactions from fans down in the comments about his hip orientated dance moves. It was then that he realized what it was that was driving Arin so crazy and he began to move, rotating his hips in the formation of an eight figure so their crotches brushed continuously as he moved.

“Dan-” Arin whimpered, hips bucking at the friction, “Don’t tease me Dan, do-”

“I’m not, Arin,” Dan comforted, even as he began rocking back and forth on Arin’s hardening cock.

Arin stifled a moan, biting at his lip to keep quite. His head fell forward, resting against Dan’s chest and he whimpered with each new feeling of friction against his stiffening dick. He released his grip on Dan’s hips and slid his hands beneath his shirt, fingers tapping along the unexplored skin and dancing along Dan’s rib cage. His shirt was riding up the further Arin’s hands travelled and Arin leaned his head away from Dan’s chest so he could bunch the others shirt beneath his armpits, marvelling at the exposed skin.

“Are you sur-re about this Dan?” Arin stuttered almost breathlessly, looking up at his friend for confirmation. Dan’s breath hitched in his throat but he didn’t stop moving his hips, alternating between doing circulation motions and thrusting against the bulge in Arin’s jeans. He nodded, whispering, “Yes,” and was surprised when Arin flipped them, practically throwing Dan down on the sofa. He barely had a chance to catch his breath before Arin’s lips are on his, stealing his breath away before he could even catch it. Arin’s leaning over him, one hand coming up to cup his jaw as they kiss and Dan melts into the intimate action, his hands coming up to cup either side of Arin’s neck, thumbs brushing against his bearded jawline.

They kiss for a while, lips moving lazily against each other until Arin parts Dan’s lips with his own and slips his tongue inside his mouth, licking along the back of his teeth and gliding against Dan’s tongue. Dan whimpers and sucks lightly at the others tongue, gasping as Arin leans away from him, trying to regain his breath. Dan can’t help but chase after Arin’s lips, managing to draw Arin in for another kiss and nibbling at his lower lip quickly before Arin pulls away again.

“Dan,” Arin murmurs and fuck if he doesn’t look gorgeous leaning over him, cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of pink and lips kiss bitten red and slicked with spit. Dan smiles almost goofily up at the other, hardly paying attention when Arin leans back and takes Dan’s hands from around his neck, moving them so they are above his head. He pins Dan’s hands there, holding them both around his wrists with one hand before he leans down for another kiss, a press of lips sliding lazily once more until he pulls away and groans at the sight before him.

“You’re such a slut Danny, fuck,” he murmurs raking his fingers over the skin of Dan’s chest and over his ribs, causing him to gasp. His hand travelled further, remembering his fantasy from earlier that week as his fingers swept past Dan’s navel and rested at the top of Dan’s jeans.

“Can I-?” Arin asked, looking up at Dan for confirmation. The older of the two nodded, sucking in a stuttering breath as Arin popped the button on his jeans and slowly began unzipping Dan’s jeans. He raised his hips for Arin to make it easier for him to slip Dan’s jeans off of his slender frame, watching him tug them off and throw them to the floor. Only his boxers remained, his body exposed other than his shirt that was bunched beneath his armpits and his boxers that were covering his bulging cock.

“God, I’ve fantasized about this,” Arin murmured, almost to himself, and Dan groaned in response, his hips thrusting up in reflex to his friend’s words. He felt the pressure of Arin’s hand disappearing from his wrists and watched as Arin spread his legs and lower himself to lie between them.

“Wh-what did you fantasize about?” he questioned, watching Arin admiring his cock through his boxers. Dan felt almost shy from having Arin’s gaze on his hard cock, even if he was still wearing his boxers and he made to lower his arms to cover himself but Arin stopped him, ordering him to keep his hands above his head. Dan obeyed and held back a moan at the way Arin growled the command.

“I- after I saw the video you posted, I, ah,” Arin said, stumbling over his words, “I fantasized about you. About how I would pin you to the bed with your arms above your head, how I’d bunch your shirt up and tug your jeans off.” Dan hung onto every word, his mouth hanging open in surprise at the confession.

“I imagined sucking your cock through your boxers,” Arin continued, flicking his gaze up towards Dan. He wrapped his hand around the bulge in Dan’s boxers and gave a quick squeeze, causing Dan to gasp and a damp spot to form in the material of his underwear.

“A-Arin, ple-ease,” Dan stuttered, thrusting up into Arin’s hand and biting at his lower lip. He gripped the edge of the sofa’s arm, digging his nails into the material to ground himself. He gasped in surprise when Arin pulled his boxers down and took him into his mouth, enveloping Dan’s cock with the slick heat of his mouth. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips, thrusting his cock down Arin’s throat once before Arin’s hands came up to pin his hips to the sofa.

“S-sorry,” Dan choked out, apologizing for almost choking Arin but it didn’t deter the younger of the two as he continued to bob along the length of Dan’s cock, pressing his tongue to the underside while moving from his base to the tip. He paused on the way up to suck at the tip, licking around the head a few times before sucking it again, making obscenely slick noises as he did so. Dan groaned, turning his head to bury his face into his arm and biting hard on his lips to stifle the noises he was making. His hips bucked involuntarily when he felt Arin lower himself back down onto his cock, swallowing as much of him as he could into the warmth of his mouth.

“I-” Dan began, sighing breathlessly when the tip of his dick brushed the back of Arin’s throat, “I’m not gonna last much longer, Arin.”

Arin pulled off with a wet _pop_ , grinning up at Dan smugly when the other groaned at the sound. He wrapped his hand around his friends dick and began stroking, pumping his fist along his length with ease because of how thoroughly he coated his cock with his spit, and looked up towards Dan teasing smirk.

“Such a slut, aren’t you, Danny?” Arin cooed, studying his friends reaction as he gasped and whined, his hips thrusting up into Arin’s loose fist, “You’re so desperate to come, aren’t you? Danny, do you want to come?”

“Y-yess,” Dan hissed out between his teeth, bucking his hips erratically. He was close and Arin was whispering the filthiest things as he pumped Dan’s cock, telling him he was a slut and a cock hungry whore, asking if he wanted to fuck Arin’s face with his dick and if he wanted to come down his throat. Dan whimpered and whined, thrusting his hips to build friction.

“Answer me Danny,” Arin ordered, squeezing his dick as he thrust up into his hand, “Do you want to come all over my face?”

Dan nodded vigorously and only received another squeeze to his cock because of it, making him whine loudly.

“I didn’t hear you Danny,” Arin chided, slowing the pace of his hand against Dan’s cock.

Dan tried not to whine in protest and instead stuttered, “Y-yes please, Arin, let me come, please.”

Words tumbled from his mouth, pleads for release and Arin’s name, over and over and he gasped when Arin sucked at his tip, pumping his cock and squeezing on every up stroke. It wasn’t long before Dan was stuttering out a warning and Arin leaned back ever so slightly so that when Dan came, his come painted along Arin’s lips, streaking across his cheek and dripping from his chin. Arin continued to pump Dan’s dick until every last drop was gone and he sighed contentedly, leaning away and licking at his lips to collect the come waiting there.

Silence fell over them for a moment, the only thing they would hear being their laboured breaths. Eventually Dan sat up, pulling his shirt back into place as well as his boxers, grimacing slightly at the stickiness. Arin glanced up at him, come still streaked across his cheek and splattered on his chin.

Dan giggled at the sight, “You look like a fucking mess,” he said, grinning at his friend. Arin shrugged and brought his hand up to wipe away the come, collecting it all on his fingers. He studied his hand for a moment and then looked over towards Dan, watching his grin disappear as he sucked the come off of his fingers slowly. When he was done, Dan leaned forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him forward in a lip bruising kiss.

“So fucking gross,” Dan repeated when they broke apart, lips red and the taste of his own come staining his taste buds. Still, he leaned back in for another chaste kiss, just a light pressure of lips, and then pulled back, smiling at Arin shyly. Arin grinned back at him, feeling dopey and relaxed, even though his cock was still creating a tent in the front of his jeans.

“Did my dancing _really_ get you _that_ fired up?” Dan questioned suddenly, propping his arm up against the back of the sofa by Arin’s head and leaning his cheek against his hand. With his free hand, he reached forward and began rubbing at the bulge in Arin’s jeans, making him take in a shaky breath.

“Always has,” Arin replied honestly, looking at Dan through half hooded eyes.

“Well,” Dan murmured, moving his hand so he could slide back into Arin’s lap, mimicking his movements from earlier as he began to slowly grind on Arin’s dick, “Let’s see if my amazing dance moves can make you come.”

Arin’s head fell back against the back of the sofa but he didn’t hesitate this time when he brought his hands up and gripped Dan’s hips, urging him to continue his slow grind.

“Such a slut,” Arin murmured breathlessly and Dan chuckled in reply, circling his hips and revelling in the shaky moan that left Arin’s lips.

“Right back at you dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
